Birds of a feather
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: Kokoro Kurosaki is the youngest of Ichigo's children and he has just recently met Shuuki Aidame a girl who can't tell the difference between Shakahou and Sokatsui, with his help can she learn? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Onee-chan!" I turned and smiled "ohiyo Nii-sama." Sora returned my smiled "listen you have a new recruit for squad five. Otou-san wants you to meet her at the barracks." I raised an eye brow "why me? Fuku-taicho usually does that."

"Fuku-taicho is occupied at the moment." Chills went up my body, I don't want to know. So I let my brother lead me to the gates of squad five. "Well I gotta go. Meet Otou-san for further instructions." With a turn he shunpo-ed off. "Sayonara."

Within minutes a red haired girl came running up screaming. My first reaction was to reach for my sword, but then I saw who (or should I say what) was chasing her I stopped. That's right squad 11 pervs. Sometimes I wonder how my sister puts up with them.

Then again. She is my sister...

She ran behind me and buried her face into my robes. I held out my hand "Bakudo no. 61." With a yell they tried to get away but I'm fast "Rukujyoukourou" with a whip of my fingers they were bound. I walked over and planted my hand on my hips. Finally after they begged for about 10 minutes I began to lose some reshi. So I let them go.

Ha! They ran off screaming like little girls "we'll be back!" No they won't. The girl that had run up to me screaming bowed "arigato." Then she stared at me with brown eyes "what-what was that?" I deadpanned.

I landed my hand on her head and ruffled her hair "which squad are you in?" She shook a little "squad five." My mouth fell open.

"But squad five is based completely off of kidou. Yet you don't know Rukujyoukourou? The luminous prison of 6 bars?" She shook her head and I knew we were in a pickle here. "Well you're at the right place. Come on." I led her down long hallways and towards our captain's office.

I knocked once "taicho? May I enter?" His voice answered with a simple yes and I opened the door. As a sign of respect each shinigami is supposed to remove his/her zanpakto and lay it down when addressing your captain. I did so, but the girl I had walked in with only stared in confusion.

Quickly I whispered for her to do the same. She simply dropped her sword to the ground. "Taicho-" before I could finish he held up his hand and smiled "no need for such formalities." My smile matched his. "Hai Otou-san." The girl whipped her head towards me. To be honest she wasn't the most observant, I mean come on there's like no real difference between me and my Otou-san, except for the small fact that his hair is orange, and mine is red. She turned back to my father. "I am a new recruit for squad five." He nodded "yes. Your name is Shuuki. Am I correct?" She nodded.

Before another word could be said I put in "she didn't know a simple kidou." Otou-san blinked then laughed a little, then it turned into full-scale laughter "Kokoro I know. Please remember that when I became captain I didn't know much about Kidou either, but thanks to fuku-taicho and your mother I got better. Which is why I am assigning _you _to teach her." My eye twitched "but-"

His eyes went blue with reiatsu and I fell, as his Reshi pulsed in the room "no buts." He stated simply and his reshi was withdrawn. "Hai." I stated simply "good. Show Shuuki to her room." I sighed and led Shuuki to our barracks. "Here" I said pointing to a door "this room is empty as far as I know. This can be your new room. If you need anything fuku-taicho is right across from you and my father is right down the hall, and your fellow shinigamis are all around you." I held up a finger.

"Stay away from squad 11 unless someone goes with you, and little tip." I flicked her playfully on the nose "go over your kidou spells."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shuuki was litteraly attatched to me day and night, she followed me as I left the barrakcs, she followed me as I went to deliver messages, she watched as I trained, but all the while she was so quiet. To be honest this girl kind of freaked me out, she was kind of like Hinamori fuku taicho just. Allot clingier, and that said _allot. _"Kokoro-kun?" She finally asked one day as I went to join my siblings for lunch "hai Shuuki-chan?"

"A-after lunch would you mind helping me with the soukatsui?" I raised an eye brow "soukatsui is a very hard kidou. Why not start slower like with something easy. Hmmm.. How about Shakahou?" She nodded and lowered her head "um. I don't have many friends here so. Could I eat lunch with you?" I smiled "well I'm your friend and my brother and sister will be yours as well." She beamed like a little child. "Okay!"

My brother waved from his place with my sister under a tree. I grabbed Shuukis hand and we ran up to meet them. I let go of her hand as we got there. "Hey Nii-chan." Nel said handing me some tea. I handed it off to Shuuki "sorry." My sister waved it off and removed the clip in her hair, the orange strand fell directly between her eyes. Shuuki's eyes went wide "you never told me your sister was a captain!" I chuckled "never saw a reason to."

Sora stared into the distance, quiet like he always was, but after the whole "reincarnation" thing he's been more open, and in my opinion more fun. He then shifts his attention to me and Shuuki he smiles and offers his hand to her "Sora Kurosaki." She shook his hand "Shuuki Aidame."

His face went pale, and I raised an eye brow "Sora? You alright?" Color returned to his face and he looked at me "huh? Oh right. Sorry. What squad are you in?"

"Fifth. Speaking of which Kokoro you said you'd help me with the shakahou!" Both my siblings cast me weird glances "Shakahou? Isn't that like the easiest one?" I nodded "don't know how she got in but she's here now and Otou-san said I'm in charge of teaching her."

Both nodded "you know for siblings you guys don't look alike." I laughed "that's what happens when your dad had orange hair and your mom has purple eyes." I stood up and brushed myself off "alright let's work on it. Do you know the incantation?" She shook her head. I sighed "alright then. Let' see if you can memorize it."

I took a few steps away from the tree and thrust my hand out "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hadouno Sanjuuichi: Shakahou!" The red orb burst from my hand, and Shuuki stared in aw "cool! I wanna try!"

She thrust out her hand, gulping my siblings backed away "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh! Creation flutter you bear the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea surges march! Hadouno Sanjuuichi!" We each dove for the floor "SHAKAHOU!" Instead of flying out like mine her's ended up blowing in her face. I hid my giggles behind my hand "well. That's pretty good..." Not really.

"You missed a few lines." My brother stated standing up and brushing his robe off "more like allot of lines." He said again. Shuuki stomped her foot and ran off "now look what you did." Nel watched with fearful eyes, that's when we heard a scream. It was Shuuki!

Nel ran off and my brother and I followed what we saw definetly got _all _of us mad. Squad 11 pervs (the ones we ran into earlier) saw I was gone and they had Shuuki all alone. My sister imeadietly clipped her hair back up. No longer was she my fun loving sister, the giddy little girl she had grown up as, but instead she was Neliel Kurosaki, Captain of the 11th squad. "Just what do you think you're doing!?" Each member of squad 11 stopped feeling up my team mate, she ran to me with tears staining her face.

"THE THREE OF YOU BACK TO YOUR QUARTERS NOW!!"

"Tai-"

"NOW!!" They slinked off, again reminding me that my sister had more power over us then anyone could have thought possible "fuku-taicho make sure they don't run off!" My brother nodded and followed after them.

Shuuki threw her arms around me and I tried to quiet her cries "shh shh it's alright." Nel turned to me with our mothers eyes, but our fathers glare "take her back to the fifth." I nodded and shunpo-ed off.

She collapsed as soon as we stepped into her room, her tears soaked through my robes but I didn't care. Her sobs were muffled and she couldn't stop hicupping. I remained quiet then finally I spoke "I'm sorry for what they did to you. I know sorry isn't good enough, but please except it. Please." Her crying didn't cease for a while but eventually she cried herself to sleep, and by then it was midnight. My eyes were pretty red from lack of sleep, and I just really wanted to just close them. Just for a while.

Finally I was able to leave Shuuki alone and walk back to my own room.

* * *

**Okay please don't ask, I wrote this a long time ago and still need to work out the kinks. Also this is a sequel story I'll upload the first story soon, it's not as good as this one and really confusing and rushed. I just couldn't really get into it, and there's a bit of Zaraki bashing so yeah. DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry but I just, I don't know. I just don't like Zaraki…**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So yeah my dad was pissed when I walked into my room (where he was waiting for me.) "Just where have you been all day?"

"Teaching Shuuki Kidou. Like you asked." He crossed his arms, obviously not buying it, I sighed "squad 11 happened." He tensed, Nel's a good captain, but even _she _couldn't keep squad 11 away from sweet innocent girls like Shuuki. "Where was your sister."

"With me, we got there just in time. I was with Shuuki all day she finally cried herself to sleep." He nodded and stepped away from the door, "good night son." My eyes drooped in sleepiness "good night Otou-san."

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Knock knock knock. _I groan "come in." I say still half asleep half awake. The door slides open and my brother stands there with a smile "wakey wakey Onee-chan." I groan again "no I'm dead." I say covering my head with a blanket. He rips it off my head "I know you're dead, but you have duties to perform. Come on get up it's almost 10 and a certain lady wants to learn the Shakahou." I sigh.

"Can you work with her until I get there?" He nods "why not?" He shunpo'd away, I rolled to my side only to fall face first into the ground "ow." Okay I'm up now. After changing and quickly ruffling my hair into its normal spikes I rushed out the door.

Renji was for some reason standing outside my door so when I opened it he was hit in the head. I could hear laughing from all corners, I hid my own behind my hand and lended him my free one. "What are you doing here?" He shoots his head up "looking for your lazy ass dad! There's a captains meeting today and everyone else sent me to go look for him. Dammit why do I always have to do these things?!" I roll my eyes, Kaa-San always told Renji to watch his language around us but he barely remembers cause Sora and him just conflict to often, Nel never has time to talk to him and because Renji and I are so close I let his words slip right through my ears.

"Well I haven't seen him. Check his office he's always in there doing something." He rushed off and literally dragged my dad out of his office. I shake my head again and walk off.

Sora had kept to his promise and was training with Shuuki, she seemed pretty at ease. "Arigato Nii-Sama." He smiled "it's no problem, but you came just in time. I'm due back at my squad. I'll see you around." With that said he shunpo'd off.

"So has my brother taught you anything?" I say jokingly, she smiles, which brightens her face, her red hair has been swooped into a pony tail, her two bangs fell down the side of her face perfectly. I can feel myself blush at these thoughts.

_Idiot._

_Oh shut it Karyuu._

I so don't need my Zanpakto's sarcasm right now.

Shuuki shook me out of my thoughts "sorry. Let's get to work." She bit her lip "can we just. Go back to our barracks."

"Huh? Why?"

"I just. I think I'm getting a cold."

I put a hand on her forehead "hmm you feel fine but I'll take you back just in case."

Shuuki slowly trudged beside me as I walked her to her room "do you want to go to squad 4? I mean you looked fine a while ago now you just look like a train wreck." She gives me a look that say _shut the hell up._

"Sorry."

"No I don't wanna go to squad 4. I'm fine, just tired."

I don't buy it, but I play along "alright then." The door to her room swings wide open and out steps a man with a sack over his shoulder. He gasps when he sees us "get outta my way kids. I glare at him, "stand back Shuuki."

"You takin me on punk?"

Suddenly everything went black, it was dark and eerily quiet. I couldn't hear or see anything, the next thing I know I'm surrounded by light and the man was on the ground, the sack on his side. I spin around to look for Shuuki. She's not there. "Shuuki?" She doesn't answer.

"Shuuki!"

Nothing. Panic immediately overwhelms me, suddenly I hear a sharp scream. I rush to where it came from it's coming from three rooms down the hall _but that rooms empty!_

Or so I thought, Shuuki's laying on the floor with a large man over her, anger boils up inside of me. Suddenly I'm lifting the man off the ground and high over my head "the next time you mess with her." I say in a voice that's not mine "I _will _kill you."

Without another word I throw him outside. I grab Shuuki off the floor and just like last time, I cradle her like a small child "why is this always happening to _me?_"

I don't have an answer for that. I wrap my arms around her in a tighter hold, only this time I didn't leave the room.

At all.

* * *

**Okay I know that they keep going into her room like really early and stay there until an ungodly hour at night but please bear with me! Trust me it gets much better!**


End file.
